


Well...

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Well... [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Regina and Robin have a big fight. Robin goes to Mal for help in understanding Regina’s reactions and ways to make it up to her. Along the way, the three of them begin to navigate a whole new set of relationship dynamics that none of them truly expected would ever come about.





	1. Thunderhead (I Just Wanted A Little Rain)

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 1 November 2017 - ??  
> Word Count: ???  
> Written for: OQPromptParty 2018 & OQ Update Month 2019  
> Prompts: 175. Robin and Regina have a big fight. & 40\. Regina and Robin have a big fight. Robin goes to Mal for help in understanding Regina’s reactions and ways to make it up to her. (DOQ or OQ)  
> Summary: Regina and Robin have a big fight. Robin goes to Mal for help in understanding Regina’s reactions and ways to make it up to her. Along the way, the three of them begin to navigate a whole new set of relationship dynamics that none of them truly expected would ever come about.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU taking place after S4, but Zelena never raped Robin or got pregnant. She did still impersonate Marian, but it was figured out far sooner than in canon. Beyond that, everything we know about these characters is pretty much up for grabs.  
> Warnings: self-harm, depression, BDSM as therapy  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This idea came about from the idea of toying with the whole A-B-O trope without using the obvious lupine/animalistic aspects of it. This is more of a BDSM power dynamic that begins as two separate halves of a triangle, but eventually becomes a fully functioning triad. Yes, there are some really heavy subjects coming up in this fic that these three need to work through to get to a place where they _CAN_ function as a healthy triad. There will be warnings on each chapter to that effect, and the tags will be updated as these things come up.
> 
> I have loved Katey Sagal's _Well…_ since it first came out back in 1994. I've always wanted to do a CD challenge with it, but never knew what would work. And then this idea came to me to use it for this particular fic because some of the songs had a similar scope to what I was planning to do. There are twelve tracks, which means twelve chapters in alternating POVS of Robin, Mal, and Regina. Each chapter is titled for the corresponding album track.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to Jess for looking over this. But if you see anything that needs correcting, proper concrit goes a long way toward getting it fixed.

"I don't know what keeps me going this way  
I could get blown away or drown in that storm  
Honey you love me like you don't know when to quit  
Somebody opened up the flood gates this time"  
\-- "Thunderhead (I Just Wanted A Little Rain)" [Julie Christensen]

 

"You know what, Robin? Go to hell!" Regina snaps at him, stalking off from the Merry Men's encampment.

"Regina, wait!" Robin calls, moving to follow her, but she disappears in a cloud of purple smoke before he can take more than a step or two. "Damn," he mutters as the smoke dissipates, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck. He can feel the tightness settling in his chest, knowing on some unconscious level that Regina is likely experiencing the same pain, if not worse. He hates the idea of his soulmate, his love, in any kind of pain, particularly if he's caused it. And he definitely hates not knowing what caused that pain, beyond a fight that he wasn't even aware was starting until it was far too late.

"You're in a mess of trouble now, Rob," Little John says as he ventures closer. "How you planning to fix this?"

"Fix it? I don't even know what the hell it is that I've done wrong. She's so bloody stubborn sometimes!"

John chuckles and shakes his head. "You're not exactly levelheaded all the time either, Rob. And I don't remember you being quite this way with Marian once upon a yesteryear."

Robin glares at him, starts to say something that he knows he'll probably regret, but Roland's sweet little voice stops him. 

"Papa? Is Gina mad at me?" 

That takes all the wind out of his sails. Robin drops to his knees as Roland runs over to bury his face in his father's chest with a soft sob. He gently stands up, Roland cradled close, and heads back to their tent. The strained look he shares with John and Tuck is telling, and then he focuses all of his energy on his son. Settling on the pallet they share most nights when they stay in the camp, he lets Roland shift until he's comfortable.

"Now why would you think Regina's mad at you, my boy? You know she loves you more than chocolate milk and cookies." 

"No, she doesn't." 

When the teasing won't even get a smile out of Roland, Robin knows this is far more serious than a simple fight with Regina. If Roland's feelings are involved, he needs to fix this, no matter what it takes.

"Why do you think that, Roland? Can you explain it to me?" The boy shrugs and snuggles further into his father's chest, and Robin sighs softly. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"W-We were supposed to go to the park and feed the ducks," Roland finally says softly. "But she started shouting with you and then she just left. She didn't even say goodbye, Papa. She _must_ be mad at me, but I don't know what I did wrong."

Robin pulls Roland closer, pressing kisses to the top of his head. "She's not mad at you, Roland, I can promise you that much."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive, my boy. Regina's mad at _me_ , but I'm not exactly sure why either. And she left before I could find out what I said or did wrong." He feels tears stinging in his eyes, frustration pushing to the surface again. "But I love Regina very much, and I know you do, too. Maybe we can go looking for her and see if we can apologize for whatever it is that Papa's done wrong?"

"You'll let me help, Papa?"

The hopeful smile that lights up Roland's eyes is a soothing balm to Robin's heart. His son will always have his utmost attention, no matter what, and keeping the little boy's life full of happiness and love is so very important to him.

"I couldn't do this without my favorite Merry Man at my side. Regina's special to both of us, isn't she?"

Roland nods and hugs Robin tightly. "Thank you, Papa! Let me get my monkey and we can go find her." He squirms to get off the pallet, searching through the tent to find the stuffed animal Regina had given to him in the Enchanted Forest the very first day they met. He hasn't spent one minute since then without it in his arms or, at the very least, his line of sight. A delighted crow from beneath the pallet makes Robin laugh. "Found him! Bastian was being naughty and hiding!" His little head pops up over the edge of the pallet. "Papa? Do you think Bastian was hiding because he thought Gina was mad at him, too?"

Robin pulls his son and the stuffed monkey onto the pallet again, kissing the top of his head. "I think Bastian was hiding because he's afraid the ducks might try to steal you away from him."

"No!" Roland replies with a gasp, eyes wide in shock. "I love Bastian too much to let the ducks take me away. Gina would stop them." He pauses then, the fear creeping into his eyes again. "Wouldn't she?"

"Of course, she would, Roland. You know Regina loves you and Bastian."

"But she was shouting…"

Robin curls a finger under his son's chin, tipping up his little head to meet his gaze with a gentle smile. "I promise she wasn't shouting at you, Roland. You know Papa would never lie to you, especially not about the important things. Regina loves you very much and that's never going to change."

Roland is quiet for a long moment. Robin loses himself in his son's expressive eyes, so much like his mother's that it sends a pang of emotion through him. He smiles and waits patiently for his son to come to whatever conclusion is being debated in his mind. Roland is so much like Marian in that respect, far more so than he or even Regina is. He likes to think that he's curbed the worst of his impulsiveness, but sometimes, like today with Regina, he forgets all of that and he's that angry youth rebelling against what is supposed to be so that he can follow his heart.

"Papa, is it okay to go find Gina now? Bastian and I want to give her hugs and butterfly kisses. They always make me feel better when she gives them to me."

Robin kisses his forehead and smiles brightly. "You are very wise for a young man of your age, my boy. Let's go tell the men that we're leaving. If we can talk to Regina and help her feel better, maybe we'll go to Granny's for dinner and you can share a sundae with her?"

The way Roland's eyes light up at that, Robin knows that the boy will use his considerable influence on Regina to make her feel better. If he can do that, Robin has a chance to talk to his soulmate about what happened today.


	2. Can't Hurry the Harvest

"There's so much time  
Allow yourself to mend  
Trying to be strong when weak  
You break if you don’t bend"  
\-- "Can't Hurry the Harvest" (Katey Sagal, Phil Roy, Bob Thiele Jr.)

 

Maleficent looks up from the book she's reading as she sits in the back corner booth at Granny's Diner at the fizzing sensation along her nerves. She recognizes magic instantly, assumes it's Lily coming to join her for a late lunch after all. Her eyes light up at the thought of spending more time with her daughter. They've been getting closer, bonding over things she never expected she'd have in common with Lily.

But the magic feels different, _tastes_ different. This isn't Lily. No, not by a long shot is this her daughter. It's not the imp. It's not any of the little colorful bugs, regardless of their very lack of color in this land. And it's not that benighted Savior's magic either. This is… A slow smile spreads across Maleficent's face as she recognizes that particular fizzy pop against her nerves. She hasn't spoken to the woman in a few days now, which would be odd in and of itself if it weren't for the fact that the thief and his young son take up so much of the woman's time and attention.

There's a sudden sharpness to the magic growing stronger with each passing second, and Maleficent realizes that a storm is on its way. She glances over at the counter where the werewolf is manning the register, notes the brief flash of gold in those eyes despite the fact she hasn't turned with the moon's pull since long before the Dark Curse was cast. The brief head bob confirms that what she's feeling is known to more than just herself. Returning to her book, Maleficent knows that the no longer alpha wolf matriarch will help to keep the peace as much as she's able.

In the brief span between exhale and inhale, perception shifts on its axis just a degree or two, but it's enough to know what's about to happen. She sees the dark hair first, is surprised that it's not standing on end as if its owner was attached to a Van de Graff generator, and takes a deep breath in preparation. The door swings open and all conversation stops for a scant dozen or so seconds as the patrons all try -- and spectacularly fail -- to stare nonchalantly at the newcomer before cautiously returning to a more hushed version of normal. Leave it to the denizens of Storybrooke to be among the biggest gossipmongers she's ever known in all of her centuries of living among humans. This land's penchant for thriving on the knowledge of all the sordid details of a person's life is an epidemic Maleficent would love to eradicate irrevocably, but she knows it'll never happen.

The familiar clicking of insanely high heels that make her legs and back ache at the thought of wearing them comes closer, and her own heartbeat changes to match their rhythm. Really, after this long, she shouldn't be so easily affected by the very presence of this woman. And yet… When the staccato beats go silent, Maleficent lifts her eyes from her contemplation to study the woman standing before her, starting with said footwear. Black stilettos cover nude stockings -- and Maleficent is quite sure those stockings have seams running perfectly up the backs of shapely calves and thighs to connect to an old-fashioned garter belt -- that disappear up under denim pants that are far too costly to be given the common vernacular of _jeans_ , despite their familiar cut. A slim gold belt relieves the deep jet, preparing the way for a forest green rough silk blouse half-unbuttoned to expose a lace-trimmed black camisole beneath that displays a discreet amount of décolletage. A thin gold chain tethers a mahogany obsidian point just above the curves of her breasts, the stone rising and falling with each breath taken.

But it's the livid red spots standing out on otherwise flawless olive cheeks that draw Maleficent's attention the most, followed closely by the vein bisecting her forehead and throbbing faintly. She's never certain if it's intimate knowledge she has of this woman to be able to feel her pulse or if it's the Dragon within her shifting and reacting to the strange blend of predator and prey within this particular woman. Her eyes are drawn to the pursed lips attempting to hold back a flood of words that would likely hurt their intended victim. And finally, she can see the dangerous glimmer of unshed tears in eyes the color of burnt cinnamon with tiny flecks of gold.

"Regina?" she asks softly, wholly willing to tread softly with this wounded animal before her.

"I need you," Regina whispers finally, stoic expression crumbling.

Without thought, Maleficent is on her feet to wrap her arms around her friend. Black smoke swirls around them and when it clears, they're on the small bridge spanning the pond in the park. An afterthought has her book returned home and the appropriate money for her meal, plus a hefty tip for Granny, left on her table at the diner. She continues to hold Regina close, weathering the sobs and shaking until she senses she can speak more easily again.

"What happened, dear?"

Regina pulls back to wipe at her face. "I fought with Robin _again_. What am I doing wrong, Mal? Was this all a mistake to believe in _pixie dust_ of all things?" She sighs softly and looks down at her anxiously twisting hands. "What the hell is wrong with me that I can't do any relationships right?"

"You can do relationships just fine, Regina. You just need--"

"No!" The word explodes out of her mouth, startling Maleficent. She starts ticking off on her fingers. "Daniel died. I had Leopold killed. I became too toxic for you. Graham died by my own hand because I was too intent to preserve my curse. The very same curse that made me lock you up as a dragon for twenty-eight years in a land without magic. I'm only going to destroy my relationship with Robin, too. Villains don't deserve happy endings."

Maleficent jumps in before she can wind up for another round of self-flagellation. "Regina, stop this. You know this isn't true. And Leopold? Really? We both wanted him dead. If you hadn't gotten it done, I'd have done it for you, and not only because of my feelings for you. He was an awful brute to you and deserved his fate." She smiles softly and reaches out to touch Regina's cheek. "But he has nothing to do with your issues with Robin. Talk to me, my dear little queen."

Her words apparently unlock the floodgates as Regina begins to rant and scream and cry. Maleficent erects a silence barrier around them, wanting nothing more than to preserve the very private things that Regina is sharing with her from the rest of the gossipmongers of Storybrooke. She makes no outward effort to control the conversation, watching her former lover and closest friend as she catalogues each bit of information shared. It doesn't take long to begin to understand what's going on, even if Regina herself can't see the reason past the emotion.

Regina is just beginning to wind down into a state of emotional exhaustion, letting Mal pull her into a gentle embrace, when the sounds filter into the spell. Maleficent had only planned to keep their conversation private, but all outside sounds could still be heard.

"Gina! There you are, My Majesty!"

Regina stiffens in her arms as his voice registers, but when Robin's voice is heard admonishing Roland to slow down, Maleficent feels her friend disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. She sighs heavily and lowers the silencing spell just as Roland reaches the foot of the bridge.

"M-My Majesty?" he whimpers, eyes filling with tears, and hugs his stuffed monkey closer. "Papa, she's gone!"

"We'll find her, Roland, I promise," Robin says as he reaches his son. He glances up at Maleficent, and she can see the worry and indecision clouding his eyes. "Maleficent--"

"You need to search your heart a little more thoroughly," she says, cutting him off, "if you're going to keep your soulmate, thief. If you can't handle her at her worst, then you truly don't deserve her at her best, pixie dust prophecies be damned." 

"I know. I wish I knew what happened. I thought…" Robin sighs and rubs at his chin. "I thought we were doing better, and then this came out of nowhere."

"Not nowhere."

"What did she tell you? Where is she?" His words reek of love and desperation. She knows how that feels, especially where this woman is concerned. "Please, Maleficent. I know you're close to her and you want to see her happy."

Maleficent studies the two Locksley men for a long moment before rolling her eyes. "I think you know where she's gone to. Where does she feel the safest?"

"Of course!" He looks at his son, biting his bottom lip.

Without thought, she crouches down and smiles at the boy. "Hey, Roland? How would you like to help me feed these ducks while" -- what was it he called Robin again? -- "your papa goes to find Regina and maybe bring her back to us?"

Roland glances up at his father briefly. "But Gina was supposed to feed them with me."

"I know she was," Maleficent says with a gentle smile. "She told me. I'd like to get to know the little boy that makes her smile so much."

"It's okay, son, she's safe. She's Regina's best friend, remember?"

Robin shoots her a grateful look as Roland nods and moves to her side. "Go find her and _talk_ to her. Better yet, let her talk to you."

"I will. Thank you."


End file.
